


New York Cool [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Bingo, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, USMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: The best bromance this side of the Atlantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New York Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194339) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> Recorded for [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37) as they finally join me in the ranks of the old. Because DeAndre makes us both smile and because their love of Mix knows no bounds.
> 
> This was also recorded as part of Podfic Bingo: March challenges "Food theme" AND "three in a row". Squares: 'Read Quickly for you" (sorry! This means I didn't make myself slow down, but at least I didn't TRY to read faster than my already lightning pace.), "Read While Laughing" (not hard to do with this fic!), "Try an Accent" (Mix doesn't have much of an accent, but he has one I'm passingly familiar with and hope I did some justice), and "Read with Breaths" (it was super twitchy for me to leave them in, but hopefully they are okay!)
> 
> Outtakes of me cracking up at Mix included for streaming.
> 
> There is intro music at the beginning and the end, but no music within the podfic itself.
> 
> Thanks to Kaixo for blanket permission and for continuing to write awesome fic about my favourite football things.

**Length** : 00:19:32

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sxsaz24npkzpomn/Football%20RPF_New%20York%20Cool.mp3?dl=1) (27.2 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ydomy0cpv4ab1w7/Football%20RPF_New%20York%20Cool.m4b?dl=1) (20.3 MB)

Here's me laughing at Mix for your fun and amusement.


End file.
